L'amateur de Moi
by LM Simpson
Summary: It's Independence Day and the annual fair is in town. When Danny and Sam's families collide into each other, they have little question in what's in store for them... DxS ONESHOT


**L'amateur de Moi**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I'm just a fangirl writing a fanwork; I've got nothing to hide.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Yay! My fifteenth fic! You are now also reading the first installment of what I will call for now "The Sweetest Gifts Trilogy". Please be aware that I only accept constructive flames and this my first attempt at an actual romance fic. (The title is French for "The Lover of Me, though 'l'amateur' actually means devotee lover of any gender in English...) The fair scene won't even actually begin until the middle of the story or so so please forgive me if you think it's too long.

Enjoy!

(PS- Just to tell you, I give out to toast to everyone who reviews. (Throws toast to anyone who reviews))

0000

_"Love, which weakens the members my dear chap, has the better of me." -_Anonymous

_**53rd Annual Fourth of July Fair**_

_**Amity Park Fairgrounds**_

_**July 4 ONLY**_

_**Tickets $3/child, senior; $5/Adult 12+**_

Danny Fenton's eyes repeatedly gazed the flyer, moving along the page each time. He did this partially because he was bored, partially because for once he had nothing to do in order to surpress that boredom. As it turns out, no ghosts, not even the little nuisense ones, had appeared for the last day or so. There was homework to do, but there was no way he would want to do it even then. Ironically, he yearned to go to school.

Danny was just about to fall asleep on top of his bed when he heard Jack, his father, yelling from downstairs, "DANNY! WE'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE FOR THE FAIR! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

"Of course I knew what it means," Danny grumbled with a pillow over his head. As long as he could remember, his parents would take his older sister Jazz and him to the fair and cause havoc throughout one particular part of the fair, usually because a couple of carnies wouldn't allow his father to get another special edition holiday teddy bear even though he had just won the game three times in a row. They would've been banned years ago if it weren't for his mother into intervening halfway into each "fight".

"DANNY! HURRY UP!"

Danny didn't budge; he definitely didn't want to go after last year's fight.

"DANNY, LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER! DON'T MAKE US COME UP THERE!" Maddie, his mother, called.

The Fenton's only son didn't budge until both parents went up stairs and struggled it pull him towards the lower floor; Danny held on to his bed like a preschooler refusing to let go of his mother's leg on his first day of preschool. It eventually became so ridiculous that Jack called out to Jazz:

"JAZZ, CAN YOU HELP US WITH DANNY?"

Jazz called back, "I don't blame Danny not wanting to go with you guys. The way you fight over a bear to the extent that we almost get banned is causing him even more physchological harm that he should ever have!"

"Damn right that's why!" Danny told Jack and Maddie when they tugged so hard the bedframe broke off with Danny still holding on; they had to drag the angry and disappointed Danny (bedframe and all) and Jazz into the Fenton RV.

0000

Twenty minutes later (not counting the time it took for Maddie and Jack to remove the still holding on Danny from the bedframe, that is) they were in the fairgrounds parking lot. After upacking the RV for some late night picniking as the fireworks display occured, off they went into the actual fairgrounds. Unfortunately for Jazz and Danny, that meant more picnic baskets than Yogi Bear could ever ask for and multiple blankets, not to mention the fact THEY had to carry the heavy loads.

It was also a good way to cause a severe accident, which almost happened when the picnic basket toting Danny accidentally collided with someone. He was just about to apologize like there was no tommorrow when he discovered he bumped into-

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"My grandma made my parents take me here so I can see the bright and cheery carny folk. All my parents are doing is scoping out what is objectionable... you'd think they were FCC employees or somthing..." Sam replied to her friend. She then looked down and noticed all the picnic baskets. "Don't tell me, there for the fireworks show later tonight?"

Danny was just about to answer when not one, but both of their families found them. "SAM!" Sam's mother yelled at her daughter. "What did I tell you about you being this boy?"

"HEY! 'Still got a problem with my boy?" Jack retorted back.

"As a matter of fact, yes. She never comes home until very late at night doing who knows what with him... and you're his father."

"Maddie and I saved your asses during that 'goth circus'!" Jack said as he made a fist.

"Jack, please, we almost got banned here last year, you don't want to do that..."

Danny and Sam looked at each other as they witnessed their parents arguing over constantly changing topics. However, that was also when they heard the words that could've sealed their fate for the remainder of the evening...

"Have you ever even been at a fair before?" Jack asked to the Mansons.

"Yes... but we don't really care about them and haven't been here for- "

"Then I guess we're going to have to show you!" Jack exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Sam's parents and started walking forward; Maddie, Jazz, Danny and Sam followed suit.

When they were at the first place Jack picked, a game where the object was to pop as many balloons as possible with darts, Danny whispered to Sam, "Should we get out of here?"

"Sure, anything to get away from my parents."

"Good- you won't believe how happy you just made me." Danny said as he checked to see if the coast was clear. He was about to become invisible when Sam grabbed his shoulder and pointed to their families and then a camera on top of a cotton candy stand. "Oh, thanks..." was the only thing he stated as they tippy-toed out of their parent's supervision.

0000

The two youths walked throughout all the fair's attractions, most of which barely rang a bell to Sam. Attraction number one was the haunted house which both obviously found to be extremely boring; this was followed by the house of mirrors, a cotton candy break, rock climbing, and a hit the bottle game. (To his surprise, Danny won his father's highly coveted Fourth of July bear in the latter game.) A couple more related games later, there was one option left for them: the ferris wheel. Not only was it their best way to avoid their parents, but it was also an extremely good way to get a better way to take a gander at the fireworks show.

"What time is it?" Danny asked as both of them adjusted themselves into their metal seat.

"It's eleven forty-six: less than fifteen minutes before the huge fireworks show." Sam replied.

For the most part, the ride was an uneventful one- that is, it _was _an uneventful one- until the ferris wheel stopped without warning.

"Don't worry folks, I'll get it back up and running in a couple of minutes!" The conductor faintly yelled at the riders.

Sam looked at her watch. "Eleven fifty-seven." she read. In response to this, Danny was cursing "Damn!" and looking up and down, then left to right in a peculiar way to vent his steam. As he was doing this, he noticed a ring on Sam's finger.

"Is that the class ring I asked you to lend?"

"Of course it is. You didn't want me to flush it down the drain, did you?"

"No!"

" I guess it's for Valerie, right?"

"Uh-"

"Then why does it have my name on it?"

Danny was flabbergasted; he could barely make out the words as he barely looked at Sam. "M-my dad gave it to me to give to whoever I liked and I was hoping to give it to Valerie... but obviously, that didn't, no, wouldn't work out since I would have to tell her I'm also Danny Phantom..."

"Then why did you give me the ring?" Sam asked.

Danny paused for a minute. "... I originally gave you it for safekeeping, but now when I think about it,... maybe, deep inside, I probably gave it to you for another reason... But I have to know something first..."

"What is it?" She asked in a slowed speed.

"Do you like me?"

Sam couldn't make out the words this time. "Wh-wh-what?"

"I remember you saying that a part of you really liked being full-out loved by mean when I was under Ember's spell, among a couple other things, that's all."

"Well?"

"Y-y-yes, I do. YES, I DO! I've had a crush on you since I first laid eyes on you when we were little! Now what do you want to ask me?" Sam blurted out loud.

"I know I may be doing this the wrong way, but do you want to me more than friends? Thinking about it, I guess I was just thinking around being with Paulina and Valerie and neglecting my true feelings for you, feelings stronger than those for a friend... Oh, you know what? I guess I'll just say it straight forward: I want to be your boyfriend, Sam."

Sam became red. _Oh my gosh... is he serious? It has to be a dream, it has to! _Danny just kept looking at her, waiting for an answer as she continued thinking, _Oh no, he's serious! _After some further thinking, she finally replied with a smile, "Yes... I will... I WILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Danny smiled as she hugged him.

Without warning, a bright streak of light flew across the sky and exploded into a cloud of multi-colored sparks with a loud "BOOM!" noise. The boy half of the pair happily said, "About friggin' time!" as Sam just rolled her eyes at his statement; she just guessed boys will be boys, just like how the saying went.

As the fireworks continued, however, they increasing became more and more distant in Danny's mind. Eventually, Sam moved up closer to him with a sly smile on her face and said, "Danny, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Danny nodded and the pairs lips slowly crept into each other into to create their first actual non-fakeout makeout kiss; the sweet, simple kiss continued as the ferris wheel's lights suddenly came back on and the ferris wheel kept moving, a brief moment they could have before going back to their hectic lives afterward...

THE END

A/N: I was listening to "Tiny Dancer" as I was typing this. (Just had to say that for some reason... Oh yeah, it's one of my favorite songs. XD)

Anyway, back on topic, this is the end of the first installment of my proposed trilogy. The next installment is titled "The Sweetest Gifts" and will be published next Monday or so. It will have a lot of things "L'amateur de Moi" didn't have, trust me."

I hope you enjoyed it even though the ending was not exactly the best and please review if you can; they're greatly appriciated!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


End file.
